


Pas Un Rêve

by priestess_juno



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestess_juno/pseuds/priestess_juno
Summary: One Shot // Mitsuru finally pulls Akihiko away from travelling around the world, and yet the words that leave his mouth leaves her speechless.





	Pas Un Rêve

A bright light appeared around Akihiko as he looked up at the ice queen herself–-Mitsuru just healed his ass once more and sighed. “Just what am I going to do with you, Akihiko?”

Grinning as cunningly as ever, Akihiko got up and cleaned the dirt off of his cape. “Please, Mitsuru. I’m fine. I didn’t need any help–but thanks.” He quickly added before getting a heel in his foot. After getting the cold shoulder from his new outfit, at least Aigis and Fuuka were a little more…**open** to the idea, he looked at her and smiled. “See? No injuries, nothing. I’m good.”

Mitsuru crossed her arms and sighed softly and walked away from Akihiko. She stopped shortly before looking back at him. “…You are still stubborn, you know. I always have to watch your back, even now…” She didn’t know if it was a bad thing or a good thing. To care about someone who’s been there with you since the beginning–or close to it–it’s hard to keep said bond.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow and caught up to the Ice Queen and blocked her only exit out. “Do you not want to keep an eye on me? I can go back to training and leaving Japan faster than you can blink, Mitsuru." 

Mitsuru winced at how quickly she was in pain as she shook her head and turned around from Akihiko’s presence. "I… I just want what is best for you…and I…” She whispered, adding in, as Akihiko put a hand on her shoulder. Mitsuru stopped and her heel clicked quietly against the floor. “…I was lucky I got you back here. What if I couldn’t find you? You were in SOUTH AMERICA for heaven's sake Akihiko!”

“I know–and I’m sorry.”

“And you just leave without a notice–…y-you’re sorry?” Mitsuru stopped speaking, her voice going all quiet as she turned to face Akihiko in the eyes. “…Why didn’t you say so earlier?”

Akihiko rubbed his neck and nodded. “Well, this is the first time we’re actually sitting down–er, standing up–and we’re not fighting shadows…this wound…” He put his hand to his chest and looked at Mitsuru. “…along with the others show and prove that I am human. Yeah, I might look good and make eyes turn–but it proves that I make mistakes as well…these scars prove that I am alive. After all the hell I’ve been put through–Miki and Shinji’s deaths, our leader’s death… I wanted to feel alive… Getting out of Japan was my first plan…” He explained as she held Mitsuru’s hand and kissing it quietly.

“I might not know anything about love and such, but Mitsuru… I am willing to do anything to make you happy. I felt too perfect for you–and I know that was stupid and selfish of me to think. I didn’t think about you. I’m sorry for worry you like I did and coming back in…what I was wearing.” He pulled Mitsuru into a quiet hug and rubbed her back. “If you feel like crying, cry then. I just want us to be together, through thick and thin.”

Mitsuru wanted to open her mouth to whack him on the head and tell him he’s an asshole for doing this to her, but she couldn’t. She knew that Akihiko was speaking from his heart…and she fell for him once more–heck, she couldn’t stop loving him even now. 

“Will you stay with me…and continue to make me happy?” Mitsuru asked quietly, above a whisper, into Akihiko’s ear and he grinned.

“And what was I doing before didn’t count?”

Mitsuru chuckled and a smile escaped her lips and her cheeks were a small shade of pink. “No, it counted.” Removing her head from his shoulder, Akihiko was thinking two seconds ahead of her and put his hands on her cheeks and smiled. 

“A blush…on the cheeks of Mitsuru Kirijo? I must be dreaming…” He lowered his lips onto hers and shook his head. “Nah. This isn’t a dream at all. Thank God.”

Mitsuru put her arms around Akihiko’s neck and nodded slowly, a smile on her lips and chuckling softly. “Yes…it’s not a dream… It feels too real to be a dream…” She stated quietly as she put her arms around the Emperor and sighed happily. “Thank you, Akihiko.”

“It’s my pleasure, Mitsuru. Anything for my girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another drabble I found on one of my older blogs on Tumblr. Just passing them along and hoping people enjoy it like others have. :)


End file.
